Past and Future - Edited Version
by acalanto
Summary: A soul whose body lay in peril journeyed through time, witnessing glimpses of not only a past, but also a desperately desired future. But to have a chance to actually live it, first the peril to the body must be overcome.


**A/N Thanks to IfUKnewUCouldNo who kindly offered to beta this effort. Her suggestions were constructive and helpful and although I may have confused her with my Englishness, she never once complained. Thank you for your patience and encouragement.**

" **There is no winter in the kingdom of Hope" (Russian proverb?)**

An observer out of their time, the journey of their soul between past and future, just watching, unable to interfere.

First, the observer witnessed a beautiful wedding reception, saw guests talking and laughing. Most of them were military, easily identifiable by their uniforms. There was a man and a woman. The Bride and her Groom. Their names were Tom and Darien, a young, happy and carefree couple on their wedding day.

Next, the observer went on to witness the most important changes in the life of Darien and Tom.

Darien looking delighted, sitting in a hospital bed, smiling at the newborn baby in her arms.

Tom with the baby in his arms, rocking his little daughter, trying to make her sleep.

The first fight between Tom and Darien, after their marriage.

Now there was a baby in an incubator, thin, shiny with rosy skin and visible veins. It looked small and very fragile. Tom was there watching, worry etched on his features.

The once small babies now took their first steps, under the watchful eye of Darien.

Tom's happiness when the children called him father, for the first time.

More images, the scenes seeming to move like lightning.

Tom coming home after his mission in Iraq.

Tom, Darien and the children on the porch before his mission to the Arctic.

None of them noticed the silent observer to those family moments.

The scene changed yet again, the observer could see in the distance, a man and two children on a beach. The children appeared to be about three years of age. Their unsteady feet paddling in the shallow water, their screams of surprise and joy could be heard. One of them lost their balance and fell; the man smiled and helped the child up. Sam and Ashley joined the group.

The observer approached and could better distinguish the characteristics of the children, they had dark hair and blue eyes like the man who accompanied them.

Humans can record the past, reminisce on it and compare it with the current state of things. The future on the other hand is open, we can feed new dreams, and the possibilities are endless.

To the observer, it was clear what the images were. They were the past and the future. She was not a participant in the first scenes, but they were an important part of the story of the man she loved. She could be part of his future, build with him new memories, a new beginning, and a new chance at the happiness that they both wanted and deserved.

She was brought back to the present by a sharp pain, she put a hand to her chest, her breathing labored. She could taste her blood on her lips.

To win the future, she knew she must first overcome her current obstacles.

For Tom, the situation resembled a nightmare. He remembered his last conversation with Rachel. What seemed like only minutes ago, she was flirting, smiling, using her charm to seduce. When she had invaded his personal space, getting within his easy reach, for a moment he had imagined what it would be like to hug her, kiss her, stroke her hair, feel her skin under his fingers, accept the invitation he had seen in her eyes. He had not been ready. Now he implored God to give him another chance.

Tom remembered a Russian proverb: _'There is no winter in the kingdom of Hope_ '. Now his hope was warring with his fear. 'Find me.' He recalled his words, he had taken the meager first step, now he needed to share the feelings that his lips had not been able to verbalize then.

The bullet had scraped a rib and lodged in her lung, stopping a mere inch from her heart. It took three hours of surgery to repair the damage and control the bleeding. There were still risks, but the doctors were optimistic about her recovery.

Five days passed and she began to improve, Tom was at her side most of the time. Rachel woke up feeling the discomfort of her injuries, but the excruciating pain had passed. She turned her head slowly and found Tom sitting in a chair beside her; his head resting on the bed, within reach of her fingers, his position looked uncomfortable.

With difficulty, she wiggled her fingers and stroked his silver hair; he awoke with a start, fatigue visible in his features. Blue eyes met brown and connected. Who needed words, when the open windows of the soul could convey all the feelings usually guarded.

 **Desire, passion, love…**

The End


End file.
